tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Harold and the Flying Horse
Harold and the Flying Horse is the twentieth episode of the seventh season. Plot The Vicar is holding a fête and Harold is disappointed when he has to continue with safety patrol. However, he gets his chance to be useful when Pegasus, the carthorse, gets stuck in a ditch and has to be saved. Harold is then hailed as a hero at the fête afterwards. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * Donald (stock footage cameo) * Duke (stock footage cameo) * Trevor (stock footage cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Rumblin Bridge * Maithwaite * Suddery Castle * Trestle Bridge * The Fishing Village (stock footage) * Rheneas Viaduct (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Trucks!, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, Make Someone Happy, James and the Red Balloon and Edward's Brass Band is used. * The Fat Controller references the Greek legend "Hercules". * Pegasus' cart is really Trevor's hay cart from Twin Trouble. * Some US versions have the original music instead of the new music. * A production made miniature model of Pegasus was sold to The Coffey Man Preservation from The Prop Gallery. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. Goofs * When Thomas leaves the station, a white blotch (presumably a film glitch) is visible in the centre-right. * In the US narration, the event is referred to as a garden party, but the sign still says fete. * When Percy arrives at Maithwaite, Toby and Henrietta pass by, but in the next scene, they are no where to be seen. * In a deleted scene, Henry is on Thomas' Branch Line. * When Harold leaves the party, it is daytime. However, because stock footage is used, in the next shot it is sundown. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Engines to the Rescue (UK/AUS DVD) * The Complete Seventh Series * Classic Collection US * Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks AUS * Engines to the Rescue * The Complete Seventh Series * My First Thomas with Bertie and Harold DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 DK * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) SWE * Hooray for Thomas! MYS * Cheery Holiday Collection * Fergus Breaks the Rules and Other Adventures JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.5 * Bertie and Harold Fellow Friends (Japanese DVD) Gallery File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorsetitlecard.png|UK title card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorseWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:Haroldpromo.jpg File:ProductionmadePegasusmodel.JPG|A production made model of Pegasus (preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation) File:Trucks2.png|Duke and Harold in stock footage File:Trucks!16.png|Stock footage File:Oliver'sFind77.jpg|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheRumours19.JPG|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheRumours22.PNG|Stock footage File:MakeSomeoneHappy14.png|Donald and Harold in stock footage File:JamesandtheRedBalloon14.png|Thomas and Bertie in stock footage File:TheWhistleSong8.png|Deleted scene File:Edward'sBrassBand4.png|Stock footage File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse.PNG File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse1.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse2.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse3.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse4.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse5.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse6.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse7.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse8.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse9.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse10.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse11.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse12.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse13.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse14.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse15.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse16.png|Harold, Butch, and Tiger Moth File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse17.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse18.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse19.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse20.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse21.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse22.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse23.png|Rusty and Harold File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse24.png|Percy, Tiger Moth, the Fat Controller, and Harold File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse25.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse26.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse27.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse28.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse29.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse30.png|Percy at Dryaw File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse31.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse32.png|Thomas and Harold File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse33.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse34.png|Pegasus in the ditch File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse35.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse36.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse37.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse38.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse39.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse40.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse41.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse42.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse43.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse45.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse46.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse47.jpg File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse48.png Episode File:Harold and the Flying Horse - British Narration|UK Narration File:Harold and the Flying Horse - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes